


Besoin d'appaisement

by AlscoChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Stiles Stilinski, Childhood Trauma, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: Un enfant de dix ans qui vit le décès de sa maman ; Stiles qui tente de survivre à cette épreuve insoutenable.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Besoin d'appaisement

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
Euh... c'était censé être... un OS ... qui se concluait par un happy end. J'ai de toute évidence... foiré cet aspect de la chose T.T  
Bonne lecture ? (oui, c'est une question ! On ne peut tout bonnement pas appeler ça un moment de plaisir ; j'avais les larmes aux rien qu'à l'écrire !)

Lorsque Claudia perdit la vie, elle laissa derrière elle un mari qui préféra se plonger dans le travail pour oublier sa peine. Mais elle laissa avant un enfant de dix ans totalement paumé et traumatisé. Brisé, détruit.

Un enfant qui, juste avant sa mort, avait entendu sa mère dire que tout était de sa faute. Que c'était lui, qui l'avait rendue malade.

L'enfant tentait de faire face, d'ignorer sa peine pour soutenir son père, qui le croyait fort.

Mais dès lors que les yeux à la couleur de l'alcool ambré se fermaient, il voyait sa maman, autrefois si belle et si aimante, le frapper, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, lui hurlant qu'il la tuait, que son regard et sa présence lui arrachaient la vie.

Ce souvenir le faisait perpétuellement frissonner d'horreur et de terreur. Il n'avait jamais avoué à quiconque ces trop nombreuses fois où sa maman l'accusait, de peur que son entourage reconnaisse qu'un montre était en lui. Quel enfant tuerait sa mère s'il n'était pas habité par une abomination ?!

Alors il dormait peu, du haut de ses dix ans. Il préférait veiller sur le sommeil agité de son paternel. Il faisait cependant son maximum pour ne pas le regarder, craignant que ses prunelles autrefois si lumineuses ne tuent son père.

La perte d'un parent avait déjà été trop dure à surmonter. Il devait veiller sur celui qui survivait tant bien que mal.

Donc, toujours en évitant de l'accabler de sa présence et de son regard, Stiles faisait son maximum pour prendre soin de lui ; il préparait des repas équilibrés du haut de ses dix ans, il rangeait la maison, tentait de réfréner son hyperactivité, faisait des lessives, se dépatouillait pour aller au collège seul.

Son quotidien était rythmé par la solitude, par le désespoir. Lorsque enfin il était avec son meilleur ami, il ne désirait que se blottir contre son corps réconfortant pour faire couler ses larmes, mais là encore, il ne s'y laissa pas aller.

Au bout de quelques mois, il en vint même à ne plus parler à Scott, les souvenirs de sa mère le complaisant dans l'idée que sa présence tuait son entourage.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit la rencontre d'Isaac.

Un blondinet aux traits de chérubin, ses joues pâles, ses prunelles bleus pleines de timidité, mais aussi d'une douleur pareille à la sienne.

Ils se rapprochèrent craintivement. S'apprivoisèrent doucement.

Il y avait eu une confession au coin d'une rue :

\- Mon père me frappe.

Un voix chevrotante, aiguë, incertaine.

\- Je suis un assassin.

Après ce jour, alors qu'il passait ses journées auprès du blond, ce dernier ne l'approcha plus. Du jour au lendemain, Stiles se retrouva une nouvelle fois abandonné d'une personne qui lui était chère.

Cette fois, ça n'avait pas été sa présence, ni son regard. Mais ses mots.

Totalement anéanti, l'enfant qui avait été diagnostiqué hyperactif ne prononça plus un mot, ne bougea presque plus, ne regarda plus les gens.

Il s'enfonça dans son monde, qu'il avait créé sans douleur.

Un monde où il n'était pas l'assassin de sa maman.

Un monde où il n'était pas un monstre.

Un monde où il n'était pas seul.

Un monde où son père l'aimerait.

Un monde où sa mère serait encore en vie.

Un monde dans lequel son père serrait heureux.

Un monde dans lequel il ne serait pas né.

Ainsi, du haut de ses douze ans à présent, Stiles s'envola pour un monde où des chérubins tels que Isaac vivaient ne le rejetteraient pas.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !  
Bonne journée !


End file.
